


Up In Smoke

by FallenQueen2



Series: Teen Wolf OneShots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF!Stiles, M/M, Mates!Sterek, injured!Stiles, insane!Kate, trapped!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has to fight against injuries and flames to escape from the Hale house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

"Nngghh." Stiles groaned as feeling came back into his body. He slowly blinked before frowning as he took in the room he was currently in.

The room looked like it was an old bedroom for a teenaged boy, but the whole place was damaged. Stiles swallowed hard as he realized where he was. He was in the Hale house, the upper floor if he had to guess.

Why was he in Derek's old house? He closed his eyes trying hard to remember what happened before he woke up here. He had been at the school parking lot because Scott had texted him to meet there, but Scott wasn't there and Stiles was starting to get a bad vibe. He had turned to leave when something heavy hit him in the back of the head, he remembered hitting the hard pavement of the parking lot before nothing.

Stiles opened his eyes and went to get off the bed, Derek's old bed perhaps? He hissed in pain as he put pressure on his left ankle, he looked down and swore at the puffiness of the skin around the joint.

"Well crap." he groaned before he gently got to his feet and looked around for something he could use as a crutch. He spotted a metal baseball bat nearby that wasn't too damaged by the fire; he grabbed it and used it as a makeshift cane. He made his way to the door and opened it before coughing violently as he inhaled smoke. He stared at the horrifying sight before him. The already burnt house was going up in flames once more; dark smoke was sliding up the walls pooling on the ceiling, tendrils escaping up into the dark starry sky.

"Fuuucccckkkkk!" Stiles shouted as a ceiling beam broke, narrowly missing the teen. He limped forward towards the staircase but yelped as a huge wave of fire licked it's way up to the second floor making him backpedal yelling in pain.

"You're kidding me!" Stiles screamed in anger before looking around for another way out.

"Whose twisted idea is this? I bet it was that bitch Kate. I knew she was bad news!" He growled as he painfully but quickly as he could thanks to his sprained/broken ankle.

He made it to the end of the hall keeping low and breathing only as much as he needed to as to not inhale smoke. It didn't really help as he was coughing almost every other step. He made it to the last bedroom on the floor, the master bedroom, which had a newly bought bed inside, and some new dark clothes. This must be where Derek stayed. He spotted a familiar leather jacket sitting on the bed; he quickly grabbed it and slid it on not really knowing why. He smelt Derek's scent on it, kind of feeling like a werewolf but noticed that he calmed down and felt like he was going to make it through this fire. He looked behind him and saw the rest of the house was already up in smoke and the flames were coming at him fast. He slammed the door, trying to buy time to plan his escape. He moved towards the window and peered out, it faced the dark forest, the trees so close he felt like he could reach out and touch them.

"That's it!" He muttered to himself, he pushed open the window, tucking the bat under his arm. He pulled himself onto the ledge, teetering dangerously on his injured ankle. He swore as he looked behind him and spotted the fire had destroyed the door and was eating up the bed and clothes; slowly making it's way over to the window and Stiles.

Like hell he was going to die. He took a deep breath of fresh air and pushed himself off the ledge towards the forest. He reached his arms out before wincing at the pain over his body as he slid down through the tree branches. He gritted his teeth together to stop from crying out as pain flared up all over his skin. He finally came to a stop and sat in the tree panting and breathing in fresh air, coughing every so often expelling the smoke from his lungs. He looked up at the Hale house that was burning merrily, looking eerily beautiful in the dead of night.

He looked away taking his time to shimmy down to the ground below him after dropping the metal bat onto the ground far below. He almost kissed the ground when his feet touched the dirt. He looked around at the smoke coming out from the house, all but one section. The doors to a storm cellar that oddly had a new lock on it. He cautiously picked up his bat before making his way to the doors nudging them open.

"Here goes nothing..." He muttered as he slowly made his way down the steps and through the hall. He heard muffled voices from a room farther down. He stuck to the wall and his heart almost stopped when he heard Kate talking and then an all too familiar roar of a werewolf. Derek's roar his brain supplied happily he figured it must have been all the smoke inhalation.

"Wasn't that a genius plan Derek? Burning your mate alive in your old house, kind of perfect isn't it? I knew it was the perfect way to get rid of him and put you in as much pain as possible I mean I already burnt it down once, might as well get rid of it once and for all." Kate laughed.

Stiles bit his tongue bringing the metal bat up before entering the open doorway slowly coming up behind the blonde Argent, putting a finger to his lips as his eyes made contact with Derek's blue ones and he swore he saw a spark of relief in the orbs.

"HEY! Bitch! If you're going to burn someone then make sure they actually burn!" Stiles shouted the best he could and as the blonde turned Stiles swung his bat as hard as he could across the side of her head. She went down with a gasp of pain, but made no more noise as she lay on the floor, blood seeping from the wound on her head. Stiles dropped the bat by her prone figure and rushed as quickly as he could over to the chained up werewolf.

"Derek, oh god, Derek what did that bitch do to you?" Stiles gently ran his soot-covered fingers over Derek's face, watching as Derek's features smoothed back over into his human self.

"Stiles." he rasped out. "But... The house… The fire?"

"You need to stop underestimating me." Stiles scolded as he pulled the taped wires off Derek's nicely formed abs. Stiles had to stop himself from drooling over the older man's body.

"Never again..." Derek swore resting his head against Stiles shoulder as Stiles set to work on the chains that wrapped around Derek's wrists. "Is this my jacket?" he mumbled against the fabric.

"Uh- yeah..." Stiles grunted as he finally unhooked the chains and grunted once more as Derek's weight fell against his teenaged human body.

"Why?" the wolf asked as Stiles shifted and managed to set him into a nearby chair.

"I was getting away from the fire and spotted it... This may sound corny but it calmed me down and gave me the strength to get out, which was no easy feat especially with a broken or sprained ankle." Stiles babbled, pawing around for a cell phone. He breathed a breath of relief when he saw Scott's. He fumbled as he dialed his father's cell phone number.

"Scott?" The sheriff asked confused.

"No Dad, it's me." Stiles coughed, finally feeling all the adrenaline leave his body sagging against the table there.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Why do you have Scott's phone?" His dad asked, Stiles heard his desk chair scrap against the floor of his dad's office.

"Dad, I need help." Stiles admitted.

"Stiles, what's wrong son?" His dad asked panic in his voice.

"The Hale House, Kate Argent grabbed me and trapped me in it. Ugh just bring the fire trucks out quickly. I got out and I'll explain everything later, just please hurry and bring a paramedic for Argent. Dad, please hurry." Stiles felt his knees growing weak.

"Alright, alright. Calm down Stiles, we'll be right there, just please keep away from the fire." His dad ordered.

"Yes sir." Stiles said tiredly before hanging up before he slid down onto the ground coughing.

"You're alright right Derek?" Stiles looked up at the older man who nodded still staring at him. "Good, you need to get out of here before my dad shows up." Stiles pulled himself to his feet as gently as he could, keeping the pressure off his injured ankle.

"Stiles." Derek growled.

"Don't growl at me Derek, you need to leave. You can't have anything to do with this. Please for me, leave." Stiles pleaded with the older werewolf as he started to hobble out of the room and down the underground hall. His legs were suddenly and gently swept out from underneath him and he was being cradled against a board chest.

"You're too injured to be walking around." Derek grumbled and Stiles didn't make a noise of protest and just leaned against the werewolf's chest as they made their way up to the surface.

"Sorry about your house Derek." Stiles muttered as they moved away from the almost burnt to the ground house. Sirens were getting closer and closer which meant Derek needed to get away now.

"It's just a house, your life is more important." Derek growled and gently placed Stiles on the dewy grass.

"Thanks Derek." He couldn't help but grin widely at the words. Derek just shook his head but leaned down so he was eye to eye with Stiles and quickly pressed his lips against Stiles and then he was gone. Stiles blinked dumbfounded but quickly snapped out of it as he heard his father yelling for him.

"Dad." Stiles mumbled into his father's shoulder as his worried father embraced him.

"Stiles, thank god you're alright." His father told him before he moved out of the way for an EMT to examine the teen.

"Kate Argent is in the underground cellar…I'm sorry dad but she tried to burn me alive and when I got out she jumped me before dragging me down to the cellar. I HAD to fight back." Stiles was on the verge of tears as he realized what he had done, he may of have killed Allison's aunt. His shoulders started to shake and he was wrapped up in a large woolen blanket, he couldn't look up at his father knowing what face he was making. He felt his father place a hand on his shoulder and he slowly looked up.

"Stiles, it's alright. Everything will be all right, don't worry. You're safe now son, no one will hurt you again." His father promised stroking his son's buzz cut softly keeping him close and only looking up when they brought up Kate Argent's body in a body bag. Stiles spotted it and broke down; he hadn't meant to kill her he really hadn't but was kind of glad he did. He covered his face as tears poured down his cheeks and his whole body shook.

"STILES!" Scott's voice came across the clearing.

"NO! KATE!" Allison sobbed this did nothing to help Stiles calm down.

"Allison." Stiles managed to get out and saw her tear stained face look at him. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry! She tried to burn me alive in the Hale House and then she, she… She dragged me to the cellar and tried to kill me properly and I had to. God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill her, I swear. God I'm SORRY!" He pulled his knees up to his chest and placed his forehead on his kneecaps.

"Stiles, oh Stiles." Allison sighed before she gently placed her hand on Stiles' arm, he looked up tear stained face. "I believe you, there are some things about her that didn't add up and I know you wouldn't do this on purpose. I believe you, it will take some time to get pass this but I know we will." She assured him before running over to her father who just arrived.

"Are you alright Stiles?" Scott whispered to him.

"Not really…" Stiles muttered and gave him a look that said 'I'll tell you the truth later' and he nodded and plopped down beside his best friend and kept him company while the EMT's looked him over and the police asked him questions while the Hale House was hosed down. There was nothing left not even the foundation, seeing the fire dying out in front of him the events of the night finally overwhelmed him and he gladly let the darkness capture him in it's embrace, falling sideways into Scott's side.

* * *

The contest beeping of his heart was starting to grate on Stiles' nerves but it also reminded him that he was in fact alive after that horrendous night. He was stuck in a hospital bed, an IV feeding into his arm. He had a few visitors, his dad, surprisingly Lydia who was dragging Jackson who was dragging Danny (they didn't stay long, just long enough to tell him to get better soon), Scott, Allison and her father. He had quietly explained what really happened during the night to those three.

Scott was appalled and was stunned into silence as he realized how lucky he was to have his friend still there beside him in one piece. The Argent's on the other hand took some more explaining to make them understand but once they did, they were surprisingly nice about it and told Stiles he did the right thing and had to defend himself. Chris had admitted that Kate never really did go by the code and he wouldn't have put it past her to do what she did. Allison took it easier than he thought she would, apparently she and her father had been doing some talking and that made it a lot easier on Stiles.

Now he was alone in his hospital room, staring at the boring white walls and his fingers were twitching for his good old laptop but his father and Melissa McCall had laid down the law and said no electronics. So here he was around 1 AM he was still awake and being bored in the hospital. He heard the nearby window click open and he saw a dark figure slip into the room.

"Hi Derek." Stiles said in a horse voice as the smoke had some after effects on him.

"Stiles…" He muttered sitting down in the plastic chair by his bedside.

"You didn't get caught did you?" He asked worried.

"No."

"Good, that's a relief." Stiles sank back into the pillows that kept him propped up.

"Why?" Derek questioned silently.

"Why what?" Stiles adjusted so he was looking at Derek without causing his sore body anymore pain.

"Why do you care if I got caught? The reason you're stuck here is my fault." Derek ran a hand through his hair, spiking it up even more.

"No the reason I'm here is because Kate Argent is… Was one crazy bitch who liked burning people alive. You had nothing to do with this and I just didn't want you to go to jail again." Stiles told him firmly, trying to look him in the eye but Derek just avoided eye contact.

"Hey, hey! Derek, look at me and understand. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." Stiles reached out with his hand out of relax, curling his fingers around Derek's wrist stifling a gasp as his whole body tingled when their skin made contact.

"I don't give a shit about what happened, all I care about is that we are both here. Alive." Stiles clamped his mouth shut and dropped his hand and avoided from looking at the now staring Derek. He bit his lower lip to stop from gasping as Derek's large calloused hand was placed on his cheek, turning his face so their eyes locked together. His thumb ran across his bottom lip and Stiles tried not to blink as they stared each other down.

"Was… Was she telling the truth?" Stiles swallowed. "She said I was… Your mate? Was she lying?" Stiles needed to know.

"…Yes, she was telling the truth Stiles. You are my mate… If you want to be that is. I'm not going to force anything on you." Derek said slowly.

"Mate huh? Okay, I can deal with this." Stiles answered after a few deep breaths and gave Derek his best smile.

"Really?" Derek asked, his eyes shining with was that hope?

"Really, so are you just going to sit there gawking or are you going to kiss me like a good mate should?" Stiles wiggled his eyebrows and Derek shook his head before leaning forward and their lips made contact. Stiles didn't want to be cliché or anything but fireworks totally went off in his head and his whole body felt like it was on fire, but you know in a really good way, not in the way it was almost like a few hours ago.

"Why did we wait so long for that?" Stiles breathed as he leaned his forehead against Derek's.

"Beats me." Derek breathed back.

"Then let's not waste anymore time, come here Sourwolf." Stiles shuffled over in his bed looking at the werewolf expectantly. Derek pulled off his shoes and slid into the space beside the teen, wrapping his arms around Stiles waist, keeping him firmly tucked into his side determined to keep Stiles by his side and most of all safe.

"Sleep Stiles. I'll be here." He whispered to Stiles who nodded, eyes drooping closed.

"Did you want your jacket back?" Sties stifled a yawn.

"It looks better on you, plus i like having my scent on you." Derek admitted and Stiles nudged his ribs with his elbow.

"You big softie." Stiles teased.

"Sleep Stiles." Derek rolled his eyes.

"That's a good boy." Stiles muttered.

"A dog joke aren't we past that?" Derek huffed.

"Get used to it… My mate." Stiles yawned before his breathing evened out, curled up against his boyfriend and his werewolf heat happier than he had been in a very long time.


End file.
